Loki
by Minino Rosa
Summary: El dios de las travesuras tiene mucho que contar. yaoi thorki
1. Chapter 1

Cuando eres un adolecente todo es muy fácil, conquistar el mundo es la meta, pero eso solo pasa al chico común, porque siendo un hijo de Odín la expectativa es que al menos conquistes 9 mundos.

\- Hola soy Loki, príncipe de Asgard y les contare algunas cosas de mí. Siendo un príncipe mi educación fue de alta excelencia, lenguas, economía, política, artes y ciencias, fueron algunas de cosas básicas que aprendí, aunque no soy el más hábil combatiente, soy un excelente estratega, logre el dominio de la magia más arcaica, aunque por mi edad, mi madre me restringió cosas que aprenderé en cuanto sea mayor, tengo el don de la palabra y la virtud del engaño, logre convertirme en dios de las mentiras y la travesura a muy temprana edad, mi padre se vale de mí y mi inteligencia para resolver problemas que nadie más puede lograr remediar, y aun así es Thor ese tonto el que se lleva todo el crédito de las hazañas, por su increíble fuerza bruta, o más bien por lo bruto que es con tanto musculo y poco cerebro. No se confundan amo a Thor más de lo que con palabras puedo describir, mi corazón se acelera cuando lo veo y solo por él yo sería capaz de aceptar la muerte en batalla. Sé que estoy condenado a morir e ir directo al helheim por semejante pecado, pero no puedo evitarlo aunque mi mente me grita que es mi hermano, mi sangre, simplemente mi corazón susurra que estamos destinados y la tormenta se desata aun con mayor fuerza en mi interior. Aún recuerdo como lo descubrí, fue la primera vez que fui a la batalla, el oponente era poderoso y muy ventajoso en número, la contienda fue sangrienta y muy barbárica, en un momento estaba cerca de Thor el cual luchaba sin importarle las ya múltiples heridas que tenía su cuerpo, yo apenas había podido enfrentar a un par de contrincantes y estaba cansado por la falta de práctica, cuando de repente salido del mismo infierno salió esa creatura que solo describiré como un demonio, con un arma que escurría sangre aún caliente de sus pobres víctimas caídas- CUIDADO- grite con todas mis fuerzas, pero mi hermano no me escucho a tiempo, la cuchilla rasgo profundamente su espalda derribándole al instante, recuerdo como Odín apareció y rápido acabo con todo, ordeno que mi hermano fuera atendido, yo estuve en shock por mucho tiempo, no podía creer que mi hermano hubiera caído así de fácil, para cuando reaccione mi hermano ya estaba en casa siendo atendido por sanadores y mi madre lloraba a su lado. Tome conciencia de lo que pasaba, no me importo el cansancio que sentía, él no podía morir, menos de esa forma tan horrible y nefasta, por lo que en un momento segado por el temor y la rabia, baje a la bóveda de mi madre aquella que resguardaba los libros de magia más poderosos, y leí tan rápido como pude buscando algo que me pudiera servir.

Lo encontré, el hechizo que salvaría a Thor, mi hermano sobreviviría y seria protegido por mi magia como un escudo invisible que ni el notaria y si un día él estaba en peligro de muerte, mi sacrificio lo salvaría, solo necesitaba algo para activarlo, unas palabras o una frase, camine a la sala donde Thor dormía y a su oído susurre la oración que lo mantendría a salvo de todo peligro- te prometo hermano, que el sol volverá a brillar para nosotros-

**Aclaraciones, es un relato que hace loki muchos años antes de los conflictos surgidos, el aun es un adolescente. Es breve pero espero que les guste. **

**dudas, quejas o comentarios son recibidos.**

**gracias por leer.**

**disculpen la ortografía :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

Hola de nuevo soy Loki príncipe de Asgard, dios de las mentiras y el engaño, mi niñez no fue muy normal, desde muy pequeño mostré habilidad por los encantamientos Odín no parecía feliz con eso, sin embargo por el contrario mi madre me introdujo en el mundo de la magia al ver mi potencial… y por ello fui motivo de burla, pues claro era yo de quien se trataba, y no el perfecto Thor, la magia se consideraba inferior una habilidad de mujeres y si no se empleaba para la sanación, entonces no era útil, además que nadie parecía el querer que yo desarrollara mis habilidades, mi mente brillante era infravalorada y despreciada, el poder que podía desatar era temido y rechazado y sin importar que tanto mis ideas podían mejorar y simplificar las cosas, ganar batallas sin perdidas, si no se empleaba violencia o fuerza bruta, a la gente no le interesaba. Luego miraba a mí lado y contemplaba a mi hermano siempre sonriente y con una espada de madera en sus manos, blandiéndola de un lugar a otro, persiguiendo a la servidumbre o jugando con sus nefastos amigos, de él nadie se reía o se burlaba, sin importar lo que dijera, como cuando comenzó a decir que el sería una valquiria.

Una valkiria, una guerrera del más alto nivel que solo vivía para la guerra, eran muy respetadas y temidas, hasta el mismo Odín se refería a ellas con mucho respeto y mi hermano Thor, ese soquete siempre soñó con ser una valquiria- lo imaginan, una rubia musculosa y tonta más- claro que el rubio bobo no entendía que el principal requisito para ser una valkiria era que tenía que ser una mujer, lista, fuerte e independiente.

Recuerdo su cara cuando se lo dijeron (y explicaron con peritas y manzanas, ya saben que a veces es un poco lento para entender), lloro durante dos días en su habitación. Que siendo honesto, yo disfrute mucho, ya que era el único al que permitió estar cerca en esos momento que según el eran de tanto dolor (aun sonrió cuando lo recuerdo, su drama fue digno de una damisela desolada, quizá si debieron dejarlo ser una valquiria después de todo). Mi madre hablo con él y le dijo que como príncipe de Asgard debía mantener la compostura que aun que no pudiera cumplir un sueño no significara que no tendría un gran futuro, eso lo animo de nuevo, el muy bruto practico lucha con migo para celebrar y bueno yo me vengue, use un hechizo recién aprendido de transformación que use para convertirme en serpiente, para después sorprenderlo y apuñalarlo, esa fue una tarde divertida.

**Gracias a los que leen :-)**

**Disculpen la ortografía**

**Dudas quejas o comentarios son recibidos. **


End file.
